Familiar Strangers
by Callisto1791
Summary: The ring has been destroyed and all that Gandalf and the hobbits want to do is make it back to the Shire. Unfortunately they meet some slightly susupicious characters along the way that are frighteningly similar in a creepy way. Lotrhperagon parody.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

The ring has been destroyed and all that Gandalf and the hobbits want to do is make it back to the Shire. Unfortunately they meet some slightly susupicious characters along the way that are frighteningly similar in a creepy way. Lotr\hp\eragon parody.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Num droe rumm dee." Gandalf hummed as he walked through the old forest, leading his charges home. A branch broke from up ahead causing Gandalf to stop.

"Gandalf, what is wrong. Is there danger up ahead?" Frodo asked in a quiet whisper worriedly.

"Too soon to tell, dear Frodo. However, why don't you and your friends take refuge behind the shade of the trees." Although the war was over, Gandalf was still wary of danger.

After the hobbits had hid themselves adequately, Gandalf heard approaching footsteps. He gathered himself to his full height while watching the path with a penetrating eye. He could just make out four figures. They stopped, looking at Gandalf as intently as he looked at them.

"Step out into the light, I am no foe unless you see fit to make me one."

A second later the group stepped out further into the path. Gandalf gave a sigh of relief, seeing that it was only four humans. Humans, although easily just as cruel and mean as orcs, were much easier for Gandalf to defeat, should they cause trouble.

"Hello there, sorry to have caused you worry. My name is Dumbledore, it's nice to meet you." The old man held out his hand.

Gandalf looked at his outstretched hand and shook it awkwardly.

"Greetings, I am Gandalf the White Wizard."

It was then that Gandalf took a good look at the man. He had long white hair, twinkling eyes behind glasses, and long flowing colorful robes.

"Excuse me for prodding, but where are you from? You don't look anything like the men I have seen in middle earth, and I must admit I know most of them." Gandalf added.

"Oh is that where we are, middle earth, hmm. Well we come from Britain. We're here to find a horocrux in the form of a ring." Dumbledore replied.

Gandalf looked up quickly.

"What's a horocrux?"

"It's an item that a dark wizard puts his soul into so that he doesn't die." One of the three younger wizards replied. He had messy dark hair, glasses, and a green eyes.

"My name is Harry, by the way."

Gandalf looked at him.

"Wow, you look just like your father but with your mother's eyes." Gandalf said.

"What? I don't even know you! How'd you know?" Harry shrieked

"Hmm...I don't know I just felt like I should say that. Anyways..." Gandalf continued looking back at Dumbledore.

"I have heard of this horocrux. It was a great ring of power that brought back the dark Lord from the brink of death. It has already been destroyed."

"What?! Dumbledore, you said I was the only one to destroy it! The prophecy foretold it was me!" Harry whined.

"No, Harry I said that the prophecy foretold you destroying the dark lord, not one his horocrux's. It's better this way, the ring is already destroyed. Now we don't have to do it."

"You were going to destroy the ring?"

"Yes, we have to protect the wizarding world from Voldemort's evil!" The red headed boy behind Harry said enthusiastically.

"How can you be wizards, where are your staffs? And who is this Voldemort?" Gandalf asked.

"We have wands and can do magic, that's how we're wizards!" A bushy haired girl replied snobbishly.

"And Voldemort is the one who created the ring. Who do you think we were talking about?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were talking about Sauron, he was the one who created the great ring of power."

"No, we were talking about Vol-De-Mort. You know, evil guy who will destroy all goodness in the world." Harry said condescendingly.

Gandalf glared at him.

"Yes, it does sound familiar. But his name is Sauron, who would not only destroy goodness, but the entire earth itself."

"Hmm...Curious." Dumbledore muttered as he continued.

"It seems the spell we used to transport us to the horocrux accidentally sent us here. To an entirely different horocrux."

"Damnit, are you sure? This Sauron guy sounds a lot like Voldemort if you ask me Harry." Ron said.

"Oh well, if this Gandalf guy says it's Sauron's horocrux he must be right. Wait, can you tell me how you destroyed it?" Harry looked up expectantly at Gandalf.

"No I can't, but the one who destroyed it can. Frodo, you may come out now."

The small hobbit stepped out the shadows, followed by his friends Sam, Pippin, and Merry.

Sam and Frodo looked warily at the group as Merry and Pippin jumped out.

"Hey, I'm Merry!"

" And I'm Pippin.!"

"He's a fool, too!" Merry said.

"Stop calling me a fool, Merry. I said I was sorry for all that stuff I did. So you can just be quiet now o.k."

"Nope, you're still a Took."

"So."

"So what, you're a Took, who by definition are fools!"

Pippin jumped on Merry and they started roughhousing, although it was apparent neither were that upset, just fooling around like usual.

"Do they remind you of someone?" Ron asked Harry.

"hmm, wait...Fred and George!"

While this was going on Sam and Frodo were having a similar conversation as they were watching Dumbledore and Gandalf watch Merry and Pippin.

"Mr. Frodo, does that new wizard look familiar to you?"

"Sorta...wait, he looks exactly like Gandalf!"

After the two hobbits finished their "fight" Gandalf resumed his introductions.

"Harry, this is Frodo. He destroyed the ring."

"Really? You...destroyed the ring?"

Harry looked extremely doubtful. Frodo glared at him.

"Yes, I did. And you're one to talk, not even knowing where which ring you should destroy is."

"Hey, I wasn't the one that messed that up, that was Dumbledore's fault for bringing us here." Harry replied angrily.

"No wonder, he's not a real wizard. He doesn't even have a staff, just that stupid tiny twig."

"You'll regret saying that, Stupefy!" Harry yelled as he threw the curse at Frodo.

Dumbledore gasped as a dark cloud surrounded Gandalf and the hobbits.

The curse rebounded off into the forest. Harry and Dumbledore were dumbfounded, Gandalf didn't even use a wand or say anything.

Harry stumbled backwards as the air cleared.

"Harry that was very stupid of you to do." Dumbledore reprimanded. These wizards are different, don't start a fight with them.

"I suggest you don't try anything like that again, Harry." Gandalf said gravely.

"Sorry-"

Suddenly a shadow fell over them as a dragon landed in the clearing they were standing in.

"Oh no, not another pair of them." Sam mumbled as yet another old man and teenage boy ambled off the dragon.

Harry stepped forward.

"Let me guess, are you a wizard?" Harry asked the old man.

"Well Yes, I guess you could call me that. I can do some magic and speak the elvish language. However, I'm no where near as powerful as Eragon here, without my dragon."

"I'm one of the last dragon riders!" Eragon piped up arrogantly.

"That's nice..." Harry muttered. After the Tri-Wizard tournament he didn't really have that much interest in dragons.

"So Dumbledore, should we be off to go find the right horocrux?"

Dumbledore nodded,

"It was nice to meet you Gandalf-"

"Wait you guys!" Eragon ran over to them.

"I was on my way to defeat the dark lord Galbatroix and I saw you guys, maybe wanna talk about my great adventures and we can become friends?"

Both Harry and Frodo rolled their eyes at the mention of yet another dark lord.

"Um...not really." Harry replied.

"Wait just listen for a second, I'm sure you'll be impressed."

Sam highly doubted it but sat down on the grass anyways, he was a hobbit after all who did enjoy stories. Merry and Pippin took that as their cue to start a large brunch. Dumbledore and Gandalf shrugged, what was a little story anyways. Ron and Hermione sat down as well, they weren't really too keen on facing Voldemort anytime soon anyways. Gandalf sat down against a tree and started to smoke his pipe. It seemed that only Harry and Frodo didn't want to hear the story but sat down angrily as Eragon told his story.

"Well first of all my parents died when I was young and I had to go live with my uncle-"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Harry muttered, Frodo laughed.

"Anyways, I lived there happily until I found my dragon egg. And then the evil Galbatroix thought I was a threat so he killed my uncle. Then I met Brom here and he taught me how to become a great dragon rider and now I'm on my way to kill him. I'm going to save Alagaësía!"

Eragon said triumphantly.

"Alle-what?" Harry asked, he had never heard of it.

"Here, this is my home." Eragon answered showing him a map and pointing at a dot. Frodo looked at the map and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Eragon asked, offended.

"This isn't Alagaësía. This is just a map of middle earth, you just changed the names and cut off the edges of middle-earth's map."

"Oh, what a loser." Harry said.

"Um..."

"Come on oh Great Eragon. What else makes you so special?" Harry asked.

"Well...Oh my dragon. I can talk to her in our mind's, isn't that cool?"

Frodo and Harry shrugged.

"I can talk to all snakes, not just one."

"Gandalf and I can talk to trees and eagles. So that's not really that big of a deal."

"Ohhh. Well I've met Elves, one of them even loves me!"

"Let me guess, she's absolutely beautiful and the only way you'll get to be together is if you defeat the dark lord Galbadoodey?" Frodo asked.

"Well...yea but...I also have this!" Eragon pulled out his hand and showed them a mark on his hand.

"Only dragon riders have these." He said importantly.

"I have a scar on my forehead." Harry replied

"I have emotional scars from carrying the ring for too long." Frodo added.

"Well. I've been in lots of fights against Urgals and Ra'zac. I'm a fighter!" Eragon taunted back.

"Oh, you mean you've fought Orcs and Ringwraiths?" Frodo asked

"And trolls and dementors?" Harry added

"What, what are those?" Eragon asked

"Those are the things in all worlds, you just changed their names, like the map." Frodo accused.

"Is there anything either of you haven't done?!"

"Yea, plenty. It's not our fault you copied us." Harry said.

"Harry you just wait a minute, you copied me first. It's not only Eragon's fault!" Frodo added indignantly.

"O.k. I'm sorry Frodo. I haven't known you that long but I think you seem like a pretty good guy. I admit that going after the dark lord thing is similar, but it's not a total-rip off like golden boy here Eragon is doing."

"Hey! You guys are just jealous because I have a dragon."

"Yea that's like the Only thing you have Eragon, if it wasn't for that dragon you'd be just another dude."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Um..Yea you Would." Frodo joined in.

"Boys, boys, boys!" Gandalf, Dumbledore, and Brom chorused, they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well I think we should all get back to our respective world's it sounds like we all have a lot to do." Dumbledore said as he broke up the shouting match. They all started saying good bye to each other.

"Bye, Harry! Good luck with your dark lord!" Frodo said as they shook hands.

"Thanks, Frodo. Sorry for throwing that hex at you."

"No problem, I've had worse. Oh one more thing. Some one once told me that even the smallest person can make a difference, remember that when it counts. It helped me."

"Will do, Frodo."

Once everyone was done with their goodbyes, Eragon stalked back to his dragon. Dumbledore apparated with his three students back to Britain and Gandalf led his troop down the path towards the Shire.

"Num droe rumm dee." Gandalf hummed to himself once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k. sorry to any Eragon lovers out there, I really did like all three stories. I just thought it was funny all the similarities I saw between them. Well I hope you enjoyed it, please review. Anything is welcome.


End file.
